A system can include a switching fabric to communicate information between multiple data processor devices. The data processor devices can use multiple data streams (streams) to communicate with each other via the switching fabric. A stream can be implemented using packetized messages (packets) that the switching fabric can route from a source device to a destination device, wherein a packet has a header that includes header fields, and a payload that includes data. If the data stream is an ordered data stream, the packets of the stream should be placed in a queue of the destination device in the same order as the packets were retrieved from a queue in the source device, even when the source device divides the packets into segments to reduce the size of the messages sent to the destination device.